Ma vie sans lui
by emi001
Summary: James est mort, laissant derrière lui une Lily éplorée, mais dans un monde ou rien n'est jamais comme on l'imagine, elle n'est pas au bout de ses surprises.. UA couple LP/..


Tu as voulu toucher le soleil, tu y as laissé plus que tes ailes. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me sois ainsi arraché? Je ne peux plus supporter ce vide que ton départ à créé en moi. Ma poitrine est enserrée dans un étau et mon âme étouffe.

J'aurais du te dire que je t'aimais de tout mon coeur, de toute mon âme. Au lieu de quoi les derniers mots que je t'ai adressé furent : "Ecoute Potter, pas de culbutes tant que t'as pas trouvé ou placer le club d'accro aux sucreries de Dumby!"

Je me déteste pour ça. Je me déteste pour être encore en vie alors que toi tu n'es plus.

Comment as-tu pu me laisser? Comment as-tu pu me quitter deux jours seulement avant notre mariage?

J'en ai assé de toutes ces personnes qui m'entourent, qui me regardent avec cet air de pitié que je déteste tant. Ces personnes qui auparavent étaient tes amis, ta famille. C'est toi qui devrait être ici avec eux et non moi.

* * *

Rémus Lupin n'en pouvait plus. Il ne supportait plus de voir toute cette tristesse sur le visage de son entourage, tristesse provoquée par un drame qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais vivre. La perte d'un être cher.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé perdre ainsi son meilleur ami, son presque frère. Il s'attendait encore à voir James apparaître devant lui avec un grand sourire et lui lancer :" Hé Moony, fait pas cette tête, c'était juste une blague!" Mais il savait au fond de lui que ça n'arriverait pas. Et il se sentait tellement coupable!

Il savait que la mort de son meilleur ami était en partie sa faute. Après tout, c'était lui le plus sage des maraudeurs, celui qui était le plus responsable et freinait les ardeurs de James et Sirius quand leurs blagues lui semblait trop dangereuses. Et il n'avait même pas pu empêcher ça.

Soudain, il fut bousculé par une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn qui courait droit devant elle, ne semblant pas se soucier de ce qui l'entourait, des larmes sillonnant son beau visage. Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

* * *

Lily claqua la porte derrière elle, ne se souciant plus de rien, seulement de la douleur qui lui étreignait la poitrine et dont elle ne pouvait plus se défaire. Elle pénétra dans la baignoire qui lui faisait fasse et tira le rideau derrière elle. Enfin elle pu pleurer tout son soul, loin de toutes ces personnes qui prétendaient la comprendre. Elle se laissa aller dans la douce étreinte de ses souvenirs heureux. Elle senti _ses_ yeux emplis d'amour posé sur elle, _ses_ bras tendrement enrouler autour de sa taille, _ses_ lèvres chaudes se poser sur les siennes dans un ultime baisé…

Soudain, le charme se rompit. Quelqu'un venait de pénétré la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle entendit une voix masculine lancer un sort de silence sur la porte et une femme pousser des gémissements de plaisir. Elle porta ses deux mains à sa bouche et se mordit les lèvres lorsque les bruits s'intensifièrent. On distinguait clairement deux personnes faire l'amour. Elle du se faire violence pour ne pas aller tout de suite leur dire sa façon de penser. Elle attendit alors que les personnes ne partent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit distinctement la fille dire quelque chose comme: «Ne m'oublie pas, Mr Canon» avant de sortir de la pièce.

N'y tenant plus, elle se releva alors et ouvrit le rideau de douche d'un coup sec. L'homme sursauta et tourna la tête tellement vite que sa nuque craqua. Ce qu'elle vit alors la révulsa. Elle aurait préféré que ce soit n'importe qui mais pas _lui_.

- Je n'ai jamais…jamais compris comment il pouvait être ami avec toi! Tu n'as même pas l'air affecté par sa…sa mort, dit-elle dans un souffle. Il te considérait comme son frère Sirius!

Elle sortit rapidement de la pièce, des larmes coulant à nouveau librement sur ses joues.

Elle ne vit donc pas l'air de profonde tristesse qui se peignit sur le visage de Sirius.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Comme certains d'entre vous l'ont peut-être deviné, mon histoire est tirée du film "Ma vie sans lui" avec Jennifer Garner et Timothy Oliphant.

Une petit histoire que j'avais très envie d'écrire.

En espérant pleins de reviews: )

Zibous, emi001


End file.
